Traps
Traps are a gameplay element featured in Dying Light. In-game, they are used to provide tactical options in hostile situations, such as fighting off or distracting the infected. Overview Within the city, there are many barricades and traps within the environment that have been made by various survivors in order to hold back the infected. Traps are introduced in First Assignment, starting with Crane setting up some Explosive Cars. Traps are activated with a remote given by Spike after completing First Assignment. Light traps are unlocked by default, with fences and cars requiring a Survivor skill for each. Remotely activated traps such as explosive cars, electric fences, and UV light posts can only be used once before requiring a reset. You can reset the trap either by sleeping or reloading, or by finding a nearby electric box that can be used to reset the trap immediately. Explosive car traps are reset by reconnecting the battery at the hood of the car. Types of Traps Car Traps Car Traps are one of the more common traps placed in the city. When activated, the trap will emit a loud alarm that draws nearby infected before releasing a powerful electric pulse that knocks back those within range, and kills infected in close proximity. Car Traps are very useful for distracting masses of infected and can assist in a day or night getaway. Be wary, as the electric pulse can damage any nearby players. Electric Traps There are two main forms of Electric Traps. The most common design are the Electric Fence traps, which are placed in doorways and archways, with electrified fence laying across the ground in front of each entrance to the archway. These are activated remotely using Spike's device. Alternate electric traps include Electric Generator and Switch traps, which consist of cords from either generators or utility poles being placed into a puddle of water. Flipping a nearby switch will toggle the electric source on or off, creating a killbox out of the puddle. Light Traps Light Traps are UV-modified street lamps that are meant to be used during the night. When activated, the trap turns on and creates a UV-brightened area which can be useful against night infected such as Volatiles, Night Walkers, or even the Night Hunter by disorienting them for a few seconds though during the day they can be used to distract infected with the noise. Spike Traps Spike Traps are varied in-game. Some of the designs include spiked barrels, sets of spikes placed onto vehicles and barricades, spiked walls, lamp posts, etc. . Spiked Traps are one hit kill traps that can be utilized by kicking or grappling infected into them. Spiked walls with small holes in the bottom can be used to the player's advantage by sliding underneath it and having the chasing infected impale themselves on the spikes. In Be the Zombie, this can also be a disadvantage when the Night Hunter tackles you into a spike trap, killing you instantly. Fire Traps '''Fire Traps '''have a few forms. One kind are gasoline puddles, spilled from a gas canister on the ground. When activated by fire elements (ex. flame-modded melee weapon, molotov, firecrackers,gun fire etc) it will ignite and burn any standing enemies in the puddle to their demise. Be wary of any nearby oil barrels or gas cans exploding after the puddle ignites. Other fire-based utilities are Barrels and canisters that lay around the environments. These can be hit or shot in order to cause a noisy explosion. Smaller red gas tanks can be carried and thrown by Crane. While puddles don't make noise, exploding barrels and canisters will attract zombies with their noise. Trivia * According to Spike the Light Trap is three times brighter than a normal street light. Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons